The Soul of a Warrior
by Bella-Cherry
Summary: When a new darkness in the Clans begins to rise, Jayfeather seeks the two-leg foretold to save the Clans. But will the Clans except Crona, a two-leg like no other? Will Crona be able to save not only the Clans but his new friend. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Soul Eater.
1. Hopelessness

**Alright… I just spat out a random idea that I came up with. I was making a comic thingy on Microsoft word when I was like, "Whoa… This is a freaking awesome idea." I do not own Warriors or Soul Eater. **

Stars swirled through the long, gray, and matted pelt of a she-cat. Her striking yellow eyes were pale in moonlight. Rising about her heavy body, walls of stone reached towards the moon. At the base of the cold hollow sat a pool of water, stars tumbling deep into the endless depths.

Beside the she-cat was a lithe gray tabby tom. He looked over at the she-cat with clear blue eyes, fear widening the pupils. His attention was snapped back to the pool, and as he looked into the ceaseless pureness, the tom could almost imagine the entire sky being protected in the lifeless water.

Tilting her short muzzle into the frozen air, the she-cat spoke, her voice as dry as the air she breathed, "You know I don't come with good news." Yellow slits continued to stare at the infinite inky darkness of the star speckled night. Shudders rippled down the tom's spine, but he nodded despite his rising anxieties, "Yes."

"The three maybe needed once more," her white breath billowed back against her scruffy face. Panic and impending doom glazed over the once powerful golden gaze. Hopelessness had been slowly consuming her since the fight with the Dark Forest. If darkness had risen once before, could it rise again? At last, it felt like she would break beneath the weight.

The tom approached, touching his tail to her flank in effort to comfort her. He had known her for so long, so he could tell that a great disturbance was shaking her to the very center of her soul. "Yellowfang," he murmured, "is it a prophecy from StarClan."

"I fear there are no words for what is about to become of the Clans," Yellowfang bowed her head, tears beginning to bubble beneath the vacant, yellow slits, "Are we so helpless we need the help of a two-leg, Jayfeather? Is that what is to become of us? A two-leg?!" She screeched with fruitlessness, every day of knowing this was at last tearing her open.

Jayfeather flinched away. However well he knew Yellowfang, he had never seen her so… so distraught, but the tabby understood. The unnatural hung heavy over the Clans. Two-legs and warriors didn't get along- end of story. They tried not to mettle in their lives, but now, the two-legs would come to the Clans to help. How did that make any sense?

Brushing against Yellowfang's side, Jayfeather breathed in the brilliance of the night, "Through my life, Yellowfang, I have learned that StarClan doesn't have ultimate power. Strange things can happen, and no matter how bad things get, we must keep our souls strong. No matter how faint of heart, no matter how terrified and cowardly you are, your soul will get you through it all."


	2. Return to ThunderClan

**Hi everyone! Here I am with the next chapter. I know the last one was incredibly short, but that was a prologue! Here is the real deal, people! Yeah!**

* * *

Snapping his blind blue eyes open, Jayfeather felt warmth in the new-leaf dawn. He could feel the soft southern wind roll down into the hollow, stirring the pool now reflecting the milky gray sunrise. Yawns of the other medicine cats told Jayfeather that they too had awaken. Fluffing out his thin gray pelt, Jayfeather shook the dew off his tabby fur. At last, the world was warming up.

Two moons passed since the dreadful battle with the Dark Forest. Many cats lost their lives to save their Clans from the shrouded army of evil. Every day, Jayfeather could feel the hurt yank him out until he was nothing more than a shell. His temper had risen, but it was the grief talking. In the battle, Jayfeather's sister, Hollyleaf, had died saving Ivypool, a warrior of ThunderClan. After moons of living in the tunnels beneath the Clans' paws, Hollyleaf returned taking everyone by surprise.

ThunderClan knew well to be gentle with Jayfeather. Even though Lionblaze, Jayfeather's brother, had been hurt by Hollyleaf's death, he showed no signs of that hurt now.

Shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts from his head, Jayfeather fell into step beside Mothwing as they made their way back home. Her warm, golden, tabby pelt brushed gently against Jayfeather's. She let out a small mew under her breathe, "What happened?"

With a lack of belief in StarClan, Mothwing often looked to Jayfeather for things she had missed. Sometimes, Jayfeather would shake her off if it was ThunderClan business, but the importance of this dream couldn't go unheard, "I was with Yellowfang." Jayfeather went quickly describing everything the previous ThunderClan medicine cat had told him.

Fear sent his voice trembling as he finished his tale, "I've never seen her so worried. She looked like she saw…" Jayfeather stopped along the pebbly shore of the river. What if Yellowfang actually had seen what Jayfeather was thinking? It couldn't be!

"Jayfeather," Mothwing mewed softly. As gentle as a feather, Mothwing brushed her face against Jayfeather's. Lifting her muzzle up to his ear, Mothwing whispered snow, cold and fragile, "Meet me at the island tonight…" Then she was gone. Silence around him told Jayfeather that the other medicine cats had departed. He was standing on the lake shore bordering both WindClan and ShadowClan.

Turning on the peaty lakeshore, Jayfeather began to wind his way deeper into ThunderClan territory. For his whole life, Jayfeather was blind, but he had trodden this forest every day. There wasn't one blade of grass he didn't know. Normally, the tabby could find his way through without even touching a bramble; however, today was different. Dark thoughts swirled through his mind, distracting him from following the well-worn paths. Brambles snagged at his pelt keeping tufts of his gray fur as a trophy for catching him off-guard.

After what felt like moons of traveling through mist, Jayfeather caught the whiff of ThunderClan. Pushing his lithe body through the thorn barrier, the medicine cat stood in the heart of his Clan. Scents swamped the stone quarry, and voices flooded across the clearing. One of the most distinguishable voices was Jayfeather's aunt, the deputy, Squirrelflight.

Jayfeather didn't need functional eyes to know what was happening. The dark ginger she-cat stood in the center of a sea of shifting pelts. Her voice was rough from over use, "Barkface, lead a hunting patrol. Avoid WindClan and ShadowClan borders. Lionblaze, you can lead the other hunting patrol."

"Who should I take?" Lionblaze meowed to her. Shaking her head as if to push other cats out, Squirrelflight sighed, "Sandstorm and Dovewing. Make sure Dovewing brings Seedpaw." He let out a deep meow, "Of course," before bounding away.

"Who wants to lead the sun high patrol?" Squirrelflight's vibrant green gaze scanned the crowd till it stopped a Cloudtail, "Do you think you can manage?"

"Of course."

"Then gather a few cats. Please bring at least one apprentice with you."

Sticking to the edges of the camp, Jayfeather slunk past the crowd of warriors eager for the patrols. Once away from the cluster, he entered the hushed silence of the medicine den. The only sound came from his apprentice, Briarlight. Long ago, the brown she-cat's spine was broken when a tree fell in the camp. She would've died if it weren't for the elder, Longtail. Now, Briarlight's legs were paralyzed, so she figured the best way to serve her Clan was by becoming Jayfeather's apprentice.

She didn't generally attend the half-moon gatherings because they put a lot of strain on her body, but she had quite a knack for herbs. "Hi Jayfeather!" Briarlight let out a warm call to her mentor.

Jayfeather quickly checked Briarlight's herb sorting progress relying more on scent than sight. "Good job, Briarlight," he said rather flatly, "but remember that this…" Jayfeather lifted a vast leaf, "… is borage."

"Sorry," Briarlight mumbled. Nodding with content Jayfeather began to give Briarlight the day's instructions, "Now that you're done sorting herbs, go take some honey to Squirrelflight. Her voice is sore. After that, you should probably do some exercises. And maybe you could clean the elder's den. Purdy hasn't been the same since Mousefur…" With that, Jayfeather turned and slipped into the split in the wall that led to his den. Curling up in the luxurious moss and feathers, Jayfeather felt disturbed by his dream but finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Oooo… I promise you, the next chapter will have Soul Eater. Yeah! We all love it, because if you didn't, what is the point of reading this? Anyway, au revoir my lovelies! Review, follow, favorite, love! 3**


	3. Screams

**Hi lovelies! Yes, you are my lovelies! Anyway, I know that those 2 or 3 people who are actually reading this- you know who you are friends- are probably not dying for the next chapter. But I thought, "What the hey, they'll love it!" Here it is... *hands on silver platter* My best china.**

* * *

_The screams! Where were they coming from? Who was screaming? Maka? No... She no longer had nightmares... Soul? Impossible... His nightmares ended long before Maka even had hers... Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid?! No! These screams were different. A gurgling sound was heard at the back of the throat almost as if someone was fatally wounded. Then he saw it. Looking down, he found himself gazing down upon a vast lake. His eyes flickered from the moorland to the marsh. On the far side, he could see a coniferous and deciduous woodland. From down there came the screams. In a flash, he was staring into two brilliant green eyes. It was a white cat. Its jaws parted letting out a moaning yowl of terror. And then it spoke..._

* * *

Crona woke up with a flash, his chest heaving for air. His small frame struggling for each breath. Panting heavily, Crona looked around his surroundings. He was in his room. Awhile back, Crona moved into the apartment across from Soul and Maka's. The pink haired boy sat upright, bringing his knees to his face. He buried the pale flesh deep into the soft white fabric.

Crona had nightmares before, but never like this. There was a knock at the door followed by a quiet creaking. A feminine voice challenged the darkness of his apartment, "Crona, is everything alright? We heard you screaming from across the hall."

Gently pulling himself to his feet, Crona opened his bedroom door to see Maka standing in a shaft of light pouring in through the hallway. He sighed at the grim expression in Maka's green gaze. _Just like that cat... _Crona thought to himself. "I'm fine," he mumbled, "Just a bad dream."

"I hope that's all it was," concern gripped Maka's face. "I know what's it like," she said settling herself on the couch. Crona quickly joined her. Looking up at him with determination, "It's hard, but you deal with it. What happened?"

Gently, Crona explained everything from the screams. He mentioned the lake he found himself over. Swallowing his doubt Crona finished his story, "And then this cat came to me. It was all white with green eyes. It was screaming Maka- like a human. Than it said something I couldn't hear! Help me Maka! I don't know how to deal with screaming cats!"

"Calm down, Crona," Maka placed her hand on his shoulder, the palm curling around the organic curve of Crona's shoulder. "You'll feel better tomorrow," she added, "After all, you can finally take on a mission by yourself!"

* * *

Meandering through the halls teeming with students, Crona finally reached the mission panel. He looked up and down all the missions. It needed to be simple, but somewhat f a challenge. At last, he found it. Skimming over the description, Crona knew it would be perfect. It read-

_A Keishin egg has been detected in the Sanctuary lake region not far down river of River Alba. We have been unable to locate the exact location of the keishin egg, but it sets off a very strong wavelength. It is your job to locate the keishin egg and destroy it if possible. _

Sounded simple enough.

* * *

It wasn't much later when Crona set out for Sanctuary Lake. Jutting out of his back was Ragnarok. His demon companion had kept his wings even after being shrunken down. In this case, it proved very useful. Crona looked down at the marvelous scenery beneath him, and it simply took his breath away. Literally! He gasped in horror at the sight.

How come he didn't remember his nightmare when he was thinking about taking on the mission?! Below Crona now was the lake in his dream. Terrified, Crona began wailing until something whacked into his head.

Ragnarok was glaring down at Crona. "Shut up, will ya'!" Ragnarok's high voice was edged with anger, "I can't concentrate with you screaming like that!" It was too late for him to regain that concentration. The two were plummeting down into the sky. Just moments later, and their bodies pounded into soft soil.

* * *

Crona cautiously opened his eyes. Every inch of his body groaned with pain as Crona tried to sit upright. Then he heard it. The screams. "No!" his voice was drowned out by a fierce wind.

Glancing around, Crona examined his surroundings; the moorland was completely flat, expanding on forever. Wasn't he above the lake? A slow fog rolled in, but that's not what interested Crona. He was staring at pale, shimmering cat-like figure. "You," he whispered, "Y- You were in my dream before! What's going on! I-I-I know you c-can t-talk!"

"Calm yourself, Crona," the white cat mewed gently, "We need your help."

"We?"

"You'll see soon enough," the white cat said padding up to Crona. The pink haired boy shrank away, "But how are you talking?"

"There are many mysteries Crona, and what's going to happen you is beyond power anyone has ever seen," she touched her light pink nose to Crona's.

In an instant, searing pain sliced through Crona, worse than when he had almost died fighting Medusa. He crumpled back to the earth in a fetal position. His eyes sealed shut, tears rolling down his face. After what felt like years of pain, Crona opened his eyes to find himself on a moorland. It wasn't like his dream. This moorland dipped down into a valley leading to the lake.

Shaking his head, Crona tried to sit up. He ended up falling on his back. As he fell backward, Crona saw his arms fly up for a brief moment. Wait! Those weren't arms! Lifting his "arms" back to his face, Crona gasped as he saw pinkish, gray fur. Instead of hands attached at the end, 4-digit black paws shook with nervousness. He was no longer human. Whoever that cat was, she had turned Crona into a cat.


End file.
